


There's a Dragon in the Wolf's Den

by TheGirlBeyondTheWall



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlBeyondTheWall/pseuds/TheGirlBeyondTheWall
Summary: (When Jon returns home with the Dragon queen and her armies to help prepare the North against the Army of the Dead, Sansa confesses something to him that changes everything)Sansa stood silently before him, allowing the tension in the room to settle.Jon sighed. “Do you have any faith in me at all?”“You know I do,” She trailed off quietly.“She’ll make a good queen,” He promised. “For all of us. She’s not her father.”Sansa studied his face for a moment, hurt by his new-found loyalty to a woman he only just met. “No, she’s much prettier,” She added with a hint of sarcasm.He looked down and smiled and her heart sank. She tried with little effort to stop the next words from leaving her lips, but she failed. “Did you bend the knee to save the North, or because you love her?”
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. The Confession: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my take on season 8. I wanted to try and stay as close to the original plot as possible while entertaining my fantasies. So you'll see lots of familiar dialogue with a few twists.

Sansa was standing on the battlements when two large dragons flew overhead, enormous creatures that made terrifying sounds that reverberated inside her small body. If she were still a young girl, she would have been entranced with their beauty. She would have reminisced on all the stories she was told as a child about brave knights rescuing girls from dangerous beasts. She wasn’t a little girl anymore though, and brave knights were just as scarce as these legendary creatures circling overhead. Sansa’s brave knight, her king, _her brother_ was bringing danger to her, not away from her. She couldn’t forget that.

When Jon and his entourage approached the castle, Sansa and her loyal party lined up ceremoniously to greet them, much like her father had done for King Robert and his family all those years ago.

Jon dismounted and immediately ran to greet Bran, embracing the brother that had been lost to him for so long.

When he stood before Sansa, after months and thousands of miles apart, she nearly forgot protocol and jumped into his arms. Instead she allowed him to hug her with appropriate measure, never once forgetting about the stranger with long fair hair who studied them from a distance.

It was almost nightfall before her and Jon would get a chance to be alone together, and for a moment everything was as it was before he left. They were standing alone near the fire in her bedchamber bickering about their bannermen, about House Glover and the oath he swore to Jon and the North. Only it wasn’t like before, because Jon was no longer a king.

“I told you we needed allies,” Jon said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to abandon your crown!” She snapped back.

He walked towards her with purpose. “I never wanted a crown.” She turned away from him as he continued. “All I wanted was to protect the North. Protect you. I brought two armies’ home with me, two dragons.”

All of a sudden, all of the composure she worked so hard to maintain was lost to her. “And a Targaryen queen.” She bit back spitefully.

Jon stared after her for a moment, lost for words. “Do you really think we can beat the Army of the Dead without her? I fought them, Sansa. Twice. Titles don’t matter. Without her we don’t stand a chance.”

Sansa stood silently before him, allowing the tension in the room to settle. Jon sighed. “Do you have any faith in me at all?”

“You know I do,” She trailed off quietly.

“She’ll make a good queen,” He promised. “For all of us. She’s not her father.”

Sansa studied his face for a moment, hurt by his new-found loyalty to a woman he only just met. “No, she’s much prettier.”

He looked down and smiled and her heart sank. She tried with little effort to stop the next words from leaving her lips, but she failed. “Did you bend the knee to save the North, or because you love her?”

At her words, his dark eyes flicked up to meet hers. It wasn’t the silence that scared her. It was his pained expression. 

She nodded her head as it all started to make sense. When she tried walking away from him, he caught her by the arm. “It’s not what you think.”

“Did you sleep with her?” She asked him coolly. Her forwardness caught him off guard.

“Sansa,” He whispered softly. Her name on his lips angered her. “Please.”

“Answer the question.”

“Whether I did or I didn’t, it doesn’t change anything,” He said as if it were all that simple.

Her tear-sparkled eyes met his for a moment. “Actually. It changes everything.”

“You’re my sister,” He told her in a pained voice as his dark eyes penetrated hers deeply, perhaps for an understanding that wasn’t there. “How could it change that?”

He was such a fool. Such a beautiful disastrous fool and it drove her closer to insanity each day.

“Is that all I am?” She asked him brokenly as the first few tears started to fall. There. She finally said it. She spoke the demon that plagued them into existence, the forbidden feelings she cursed herself for having. 

**TBC**


	2. The Confession: Part Two

“You’re my sister,” He told her in a pained voice as his dark eyes penetrated hers. “How could it change that?”

He was such a fool. Such a beautiful disastrous fool and it drove her closer to insanity each day.

“Is that all I am?” She asked him brokenly as the first few tears started to fall. There. She finally said it. She spoke the demon that plagued them into existence, the forbidden feelings she cursed herself for having. 

She watched as the color drained from his face, as his heavy breathing stilled, and the ghost of feelings that plagued them reared their ugly head.

“You’re my sister,” He said again, more to himself than to her.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it,” She pressed him further, holding her ground, despite the fear she felt.

He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something, but all he could do was stare at her like a mute goldfish out of water.

“I see the way you look at me,” She whispered, gently grabbing his hand.

Jon stood there, lost to his thoughts, unable to push her away or pull her closer.

She placed his warm hand on her face and closed her eyes. Without knowing what he was doing Jon’s hand caressed her cheek. He watched, transfixed as one of her tears fell from her lashes, rolling over his thumb. When she finally opened her glistening blue eyes and looked into his hooded gaze, his lips, almost on their own accord, brushed against her mouth lightly.

That small gesture was the only invitation she needed to capture his lips with her own. Jon’s body tightened as Sansa massaged her lips violently into his perfect plump pout. His hands tangled themselves in her silky red hair as she pulled his body closer into hers.

They were both lost to their passion, lost to reason when Jon grabbed a fistful of Sansa’s dress and pulled it up to her hips, exposing her milky flesh, he then picked her up in one fluid motion and forced his waist between her thighs.

Sansa moaned into Jon’s mouth when she felt his hard body come into contact with her womanhood. She’d never felt this way with anyone before, this heat, this warm wet arousal.

Soon Jon had Sansa pinned against the cool stone wall of her bedchamber. She pulled his raven locks as he traced her jaw with his tongue. When he captured her mouth again, he started rocking his hips into her aching center. She could feel his hard length, even through the barriers of clothing that separated them.

“I want you,” Sansa said against his flushed mouth.

Jon’s eyes fluttered open, and the moment realization hit him, he quickly untangled himself from her. “Seven Hells, Sansa.”

Still breathless, Sansa leaned against the wall and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. Despite the tangible distance that now stood between them, she could still feel him. Her entire body was ignited with a passion the gods would try to damn them both for feeling. “I guess it has crossed your mind.” She eventually whispered.

There was nothing left to say as they stood there, unable to look at each other. Shame and guilt had already come to play tribute as they stood in the shadow of what they had done.

Jon left without saying a word. Sansa had never seen him more disappointed with himself, and for a moment she thought there was something terribly wrong with her. She felt more regret than she did guilt or shame, regret that she hadn’t confronted her feelings sooner.


	3. Part One: The Things We Do For Love

The next morning Sansa awoke anxious and unrested. She had so many things to do, so many bridges to mend between the North and their new allies that she hardly knew where to begin. There were more mouths to feed and bodies to clothe with limited resources. Sansa took a deep breath and put down her quill. As Lady of Winterfell, she could handle her duties just fine. That wasn’t what was bothering her. It was facing Jon, that’s what truly had her stomach in knots. 

“My lady.”

Sansa turned to see Brienne standing in the doorway of her bedchamber. Her normally cheerful expression was replaced with a sad heaviness. “Have you heard about the Tarly’s?”

Sansa forced the required calm that was expected of her before asking. “What news?”

“It’s about Samwell Tarly,” Brienne told her with a heavy sigh. “Well, his family.”

Sansa’s heart dropped when she heard what the dragon queen had done.

“Burning defenseless people alive, is that somehow justice now?” Sansa asked incredulously. “Does Jon know about this?”

“I don’t know, My lady.” Brienne hesitated for a moment. “Although, he was with her down South when it occurred.”

“Sam is his friend,” Sansa shook her head in disbelief. “His best friend. I refuse to believe Jon would just stand by and let something as monstrous as this happen.”

“Perhaps you should ask him,” Brienne suggested.

Sansa sighed and stared out of the window. An ocean of snow covered the land in a sea of endless white. There were so many things she needed to ask him, so many wrongs she needed him to right. This wasn’t like him. These weren’t the actions of the Jon she knew.

If Sansa thought she’d have more time to ponder Jon’s strange behavior, she was wrong, because she soon found herself sitting at the Lords table, with the dragon queen in the center, and Jon on the other side. They were divided once more.

They had a guest, one Sansa prayed she’d never encounter again. Interestingly enough, it wasn’t the face of Jaime Lannister that caused her blood to boil. It was the deluded speech of the entitled queen sitting next to her.

The entire hall was silent as Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, criticized and berated Jaime Lannister for the one good deed he did for the entirety of the 7 Kingdoms; rid them of the Mad King, her father, Aerys Targaryen.

Jaime Lannister stood there, still and jaded, as the fair-haired ruler eluded to what fate awaited him. It wasn’t until Daenerys questioned where the troops that Cercei promised were, that the mood shifted, and her anger found a new target. Tyrion Lannister, her hand. Once again, Sansa’s once upon a time husband was treading on very thin ice.

To Sansa’s surprise, Jaime Lannister confessed that he had come to warn them. He told them about the Golden Company, about Euron and his fleet. It was a move she didn’t see coming. However, was this admission enough to forget the true grief he had caused her family?

Putting her differences with the dragon queen aside, Sansa eventually spoke. “You’re right. We can’t trust him.”

Daenerys looked over at her, surprised that for once, they actually agreed on something.

“He attacked my father in the streets,” Sansa continued in a strong voice. “He tried to destroy my house and my family, the same as he did yours.” She added as a favoring political afterthought.

“Do you want me to apologize?” Jaime interrupted her, aghast. “I won’t.”

Sansa cocked her head to the side, daring him to continue.

“We were at war,” He explained passionately. “Everything I did, I did for my house and my family. I’d do it all again.”

“The things we do for love,” Bran spoke from the corner of the room.

It was an unexpected, yet simple statement, a few choice words that meant something different and powerful to each of them. Sansa glanced at Jon, and when their eyes met, he quickly averted his gaze and shifted in his chair.

Daenerys’ cold voice disrupted the silence that overtook the room. “So why have you abandoned your house and family now?”

It took a moment for Jaime’s eyes to tear away from Bran. It was as if he were remembering something, something long forgotten. “Because this goes beyond loyalty.” He said, glancing at Brienne. “This is about survival.”

Tyrion looked hopefully at his queen, but she was unmoved.

To Sansa’s surprise, Brienne stood before them, brave and determined. “You don’t know me well, Your Grace,” She said to the dragon queen. “But I know Ser Jaime. He is a man of honor. I was his captor once, and when we were both taken prisoner and the men holding us tried to force themselves on me, Ser Jaime defended me, and lost his hand because of it.” She added.

A fire was starting to ignite in the dragon queen’s eyes, and Brienne’s defense of Jaime seemed to be fueling it. Feeling the heat of her gaze, Brienne turned her attention to Sansa.

“Without him, My lady, you would not be alive,” Brienne explained, willing her to understand. “He armed me, armored me, and sent me to find you and bring you home, because he’d sworn and oath to your mother.”

Sansa listened to the woman who swore to protect her with her life as she defended the man Sansa declared an enemy for almost a lifetime. “You vouch for him?” She uttered.

“I do,” Brienne stated without hesitation.

“You would fight beside him?” She asked.

“I would,” She declared confidently.

Sansa considered the factors for a moment. She put her own grief aside and weighed the probabilities, the pros and the cons, the history and the future. She considered Brienne and all that she had told them.

“I trust you with my life,” Sansa confessed after a thoughtful moment, “If you trust him with yours, we should let him stay.”

Sansa could feel the heat of the dragon queen’s eyes on her as soon as the pardon left her lips.

Dissatisfied, Daenerys turned to Jon. “What does the Warden of the North say?”

Jon, who had remained silent for much of the discussion found himself in the spotlight once again.

He took a deep breath. “We need every man we can get,” Was all he uttered.

There was only one person left to pardon him, the dragon queen herself. If looks could kill, Jaime would be dead already. The fair-haired Targaryen eventually relented, “Very well.”

When Greyworm handed Jaime his sword, the dragon queen rose from her seat. However, It was Sansa who left the table first. She didn’t think she could stand to be in the same room as Daenerys for another second.

When the rest of the hall started to empty, Daenerys turned to Jon, to her dismay, he was already following after Sansa. **TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the warm reception. It always really bothered me that at the end of this scene, we see Jon exit at the same time as Sansa, almost as if he is following her, but then nothing happens after. That was such a tease in my mind, so I wanted to take the opportunity to explore what could have been. Part two will hopefully be up by this evening, so make sure to check back. : )


	4. Part Two: The Things We Do For Love

Sansa walked as gracefully and as swiftly as she could as she stormed in the direction of the Godswood. She needed to be alone. She needed to think, to regain her thoughts and her composure. She made it as far as the shelter of the Weirwood tree when she turned to find Jon standing behind her.

His dark brows were furrowed as he stood there, black clad stature heavy with an invisible force that was weighing him down. She almost pitied him in that moment, she almost forgot her reasoning for seeking refuge with the old gods her father cherished so much. Sansa shook those thoughts from her mind. She had no time for the useless forgiving nature that plagued her sex.

Before Jon could say anything, she said the first thing that came to her mind. “Samwell Tarly.”

The color drained from Jon’s face at the sound of his best friend’s name. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a pained expression, “He told you.”

“No.” Sansa shook her head. “Brienne did.”

Jon’s eye’s snapped back to her piecing blue ones. “Brienne knows?”

“Of course, she knows,” Sansa exasperated, wondering how dense he could be. “I’m sure everyone in the 7 kingdoms knows by now.”

Jon gave a heavy sigh and staggered backwards slightly. He looked unwell.

“She burned them, Jon.” Sansa emphasized. “She burned defenseless people after they already surrendered.” 

At Sansa’s words, the color slowly returned to Jon’s face, and she saw the wheels in his head start turning again. 

“Randall and Dickon,” He murmured, taking a breath. Strangely, he almost looked relieved.

Something in the air wasn’t quite right and Sansa felt it immediately. She gazed into the abyss of his dark eyes and wondered what secrets they were keeping from her this time. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

Jon stared back at her, with the same unease as a child who’d been caught in a lie.

“Someone said they saw Sam follow you into the crypts,” Sansa recalled, never once breaking his gaze. “What did he say to you?”

Jon bit his bottom lip and broke her penetrating hold. It appeared as if he were struggling with something, something he’d thought long and hard about telling her. “It doesn’t matter.” He eventually muttered, dismissing whatever it was he was about to say. “It honestly doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything.”

Just when she thought he was about to break, about to let her in and make her a part of what he knew, what he was planning, he shut her out. Then again, maybe there was no plan. Maybe this was just Jon being a rubbish communicator.

Sansa remained silent for several moments, letting the disappointment of his faithless admission envelope her once more.

“I can’t do this,” She confessed. She tried to sound strong, but her broken tone betrayed her. She couldn’t deal with all the secrets, she couldn’t handle all the lies, not from him. Especially not from him.

“Sansa, please ...” Jon took a step forward. He tried to reach for her, but she pulled away from his grasp.

Sansa blinked back the tears that threatened to escape from her eyes. “You asked me to trust you.” She reminded him. “And I have, but I can’t keep doing this unless you tell me something real. Something true.”

“You want the truth.” Jon asked her, and for the first time he sounded just as vulnerable as she felt. There was a fear in his eyes she hadn’t noticed before as he took another step towards her. “Fine. The red woman may have put breath in my lungs, but you were the one who brought me back to life.” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, as if he’d said too much, or maybe it wasn’t enough. “I was lost, Sansa. I had no hope. Then you showed up at Castle Black, and for the first time in a long time, I felt something.” He emphasized.

“Then why push me away?”

“I wanted to protect you,” He said weakly. “I didn’t want to spoil the one thing that felt right in this world … the one thing that felt like home.”

Sansa brushed the tears from her eyes and closed in the distance between them. She could feel the heat from his breath on her lips as she took his strong hands in her slender fingers.

“All I’ve wanted to do is keep you safe,” He told her. “Safe from Ramsey, safe from Cercei, safe from the Night King,” He leaned his head against hers as his voice trailed off into a whisper. “Safe from me …”

“I’m safest when I’m with you,” She told him as she embraced the warmth of his body. They were so close. If she titled her head just slightly their lips would-

“I slept with her, Sansa,” His voice cut through her like a poisonous dagger through the heart. Sansa couldn’t’ move, she could barely breathe as he held onto her. In that moment, all the thoughts that plagued her mind came to life. **TBC**


	5. Part Three: The Things We Do For Love

“I slept with her, Sansa,” Jon’s voice cut through her like a poisonous dagger through the heart. Sansa couldn’t’ move, she could barely breathe as he held onto her. In that moment, all the thoughts that plagued her mind these past few months came to fruition.

Sansa took a step back from him. She recalled Littlefinger’s words to her when Jon rode South to rally more allies, _“The Dragon Queen is quite beautiful.”_ He had told her. She remembered his appalling implication, _“Jon is young and unmarried. Daenerys is young and unmarried.”_ At the time, she thought he was toying with her. Oh, how wrong she turned out to be.

“I never meant to hurt you,” Jon told her gently, as he struggled with himself to find the right words. “I thought …,” He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself. “I thought If I was with someone else … anyone else … I could forget the way I felt about you, and we could go back to being the brother and sister we always had been.”

Sansa felt the knife in her chest dig deeper.

She bit her bottom lip as warm fresh tears overflowed from her eyes. “Tell me,” She asked through gritted teeth. “Did it work?”

Jon didn’t answer, and his stoic face betrayed no hint of the truth.

Sansa swallowed the painful cry in her throat.

“What now?” She asked him, sounding every bit as stung as she felt. “What of Daenerys?”

Jon shook his head, unable to look at her.

“It’s complicated,” He muttered, building a wall between them once more. And with that last cut to her heart she left him to stand there, alone, under the watchful eyes of the Weirwood with nothing but his thoughts, and the judgment of the gods to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short. Very short. But honestly I needed things to end where they did. Everything that needed to be said, was said. Sansa was just blindsided with a lot of new information. She needs time to digest everything, and Jon, well Jon is Jon. If he said anything else his head would probably combust. The next chapter will be longer. Thank you all for reading. Please don't be shy, leave your comments below. I love hearing from you all.


End file.
